legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 14
Naruto: Beta Episode 14 Tsunade: What is that supposed to mean? Intuzuka (Tazunai lets go of him): I can counter you easily, you know that. Tsunade: Are you challenging me? Intuzuka: I am. Do you accept? Tsunade: Yea, I do. If you win, this village is your ally, if you lose, you don't come back. Intuzuka: Fair enough. Chidori! (he rushes her, but she blocks the attack. She punches him, making him fly into a wall) Suigetsu: Intuzuka! Intuzuka (getting up): I haven't hurt like that in a while. Tsunade: You survived that?! Intuzuka: Are you surprised? Tsunade: Huh? Intuzuka: You knew me better than anyone. Tsunade: Don't bring old problems back up. Intuzuka: You're right, it's behind us, right? Tsunade: Just shut up! Don't make me regret that night! (she punches him again, but he just takes it) Intuzuka (bleeding from his chest and mouth): Haha, you are so strange, you know. Why even bitch me out about that? It was so long ago. Tsunade: Why are you doing this? You already love someone else. Intuzuka: And I love her very much. Tsunade: But? Intuzuka: No but. I'm going to marry her. Tsunade: You said you meant what you said that night. Intuzuka: You told me to get lost! What was I supposed to do?! Ne lonely forever?! Tsunade: I couldn't be with you even though I wanted to be! I was forced into my decision! Intuzuka (his injuries start to hit him hard): Agh! Tazunai: Please, try not to make him mad or sad. He's unstable at a time like this. Intuzuka's demon releases and the chakra surrounds his body. Karin: Stop! Wind release: Rasenshuriken! (the Rasenshuriken hits Intuzuka in his enraged state, knocking him out of it and almost killing him) Tazunai: Dad! Tsunade: Get out of the way! I'm a healer! (she picks Intuzuka up) I'm going to heal his wounds in the infirmary here. Karin: Just be careful with him. Tsunade: Go home! I'll send him back to you when he's healed, but for now, you've done enough. Karin: Alright guys, let's go. The other three leave and Tsunade takes Intuzuka back to her place, that way she could heal him. A few hours later, he wakes up and sees her, but notices that he still can't move. Intuzuka: What am I doing here? Tsunade: You were hurt, so I wanted to heal you. Intuzuka: My wife could've handled that! Tsunade: That may be true, but I wanted to do it myself. Intuzuka: Why? Tsunade: Because, you happened to bring up old feelings. I still have feelings for you, you know. I think you have them for me as well. Intuzuka: Actually, I love my wife very much and haven't thought about my old feelings in a long time. Tsunade: I think you're lying. (she goes in for a kiss) Intuzuka: No, I am not cheating on my wife! (he notices that he still can't move) Tsunade kisses him, but he tries to fight her every chance he gets. Karin (kicking the door down): He said he didn't want to! (she punches Tsunade) Tsunade goes flying into the wall and Karin grabs Intuzuka. She takes him back to the camp. Karin: Are you alright? Intuzuka: I'm fine, thank you. I don't know what she would have done if you didn't come in. Karin: I thought the same thing. Sayona: Intuzuka, are you okay? Intuzuka: Yea, but Tsunade has gone crazy. Sayona: How? Intuzuka: When Karin came in, she was kissing me, when I couldn't move or leave or anything for that matter. Karin: Yea, I heard him tell her that he didn't want to either. Sayona: That is crazy. Alright, I guess we need to see what's going on with her. Intuzuka: No, stay here with me. I want to be with my wife. Sayona: Alright, I'll stay. Karin, can you give us some privacy. Karin: Sure, and I'll make sure that Tazunai doesn't stumble in. Sayona: Thanks. Karin leaves and Sayona starts kissing Intuzuka. They kiss for a few minutes, then they stop. Intuzuka: I was expecting a talk, not intimate moment. Sayona: I have a lot more than that in store for you. (she continues to kiss him, then she takes off her clothes, followed by her getting on top of him) Karin and Suigetsu Karin: Well, that was interesting. Suigetsu: The rescue mission went well, didn't it? Karin: Yea, but Tsunade's officially insane. Suigetsu: What happened? Karin: She was trying to get my father to get back with her. Suigetsu: You can spare me the details. That's all that I need. Intuzuka and Sayona A mail bird comes into the window and drops off a note. Sayona: It's for you. Intuzuka: It says that I need to travel to the sand village, alone. It's from the Fourth Kazekage. Sayona: Go, I'll look after the kids. Intuzuka (he gets up and starts heading to sand village): Please, keep them safe. Sayona: I won't let you down. To be continued...